


Insatiable Swords

by SakuraKitsune97, Senshiiiiii (Sen_shi)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Dimitri - Freeform, Bondage, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Established Relationship, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Light Bondage, Love Bites, M/M, Mentioned Glenn Fraldarius, Mentioned Miklan (Fire Emblem), Oblivious Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Riding, Scars, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier, sylvix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraKitsune97/pseuds/SakuraKitsune97, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sen_shi/pseuds/Senshiiiiii
Summary: On a chilly winter evening, Sylvain senses that Felix is overexerting himself yet again. Curious, if not a bit concerned, he tracks him down. Felix, ever focused on his training, has no patience for Sylvain's hopeful advances. Eventually, after bantering back and forth, both boys retire to Felix's bedroom for an eventful encounter...(AKA Felix gets fed up with Sylvain's shenanigans and takes matters into his own hands)
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Insatiable Swords

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is the brain child of my good friend SakuraKitsune97, who introduced me to the blessing/hell that is Sylvix. She came up with the goods, I just whipped out a thesaurus! This chapter is the intro/smut you all want (lol), while chapter 2 will be sweet and fluffy. I had a great time working on this with her and I am happy to call her my partner in fictional gay crime! <3 We hope you enjoy!

The sunlight gifted from the goddess had come and gone, and all of Fódlan slept soundly in its peacetime. But, as the stars hung in the open skies, so too remained one Felix Fraldarius. 

The plain beads of sweat on his brow became fiery opals as he was bathed in torchlight on the training grounds, unrelenting in his exercises. To him, the Lone Moon could watch all it liked; its presence did not mean that he could stop, to finally rest his weary muscles. The air chilled, his movements slowed, the visibility lowered. If anything, he had the perfect excuse to yet brandish his blade. 

Every pivot and slash in the dusk allowed him to release his frustrations: the ignorance of his classmates, the arrogance of his father, the sickening chivalry of his fallen older brother. With each swing of his beloved sword, Felix lived by his truth: strength could overcome any obstacle. He had been raised to be ready for anything, acutely aware of the unknown. Not one for paranoia, the younger Fraldarius was confident... yet cautious. The Tragedy of Duscur was a prime example of his fierce belief that complacency would be the downfall of man.

He did not find solidarity within the walls of Garreg Mach, favouring solitude over the company of fellow students. What did they know? They chattered away like sparrows and laughed like hyenas as he hardened his spirit for the trials of the future. How could they be so blind to the realm’s many flaws? His blood and his bones had always borne the weight of the world, a youth already filled with so much strife. There was only one person that he trusted, one other soul that he knew shared a similar pain in the simple act of living. As he stopped for a moment to adjust his grip on the hilt, the red haired jester flashed through his mind.

****

The backbone of the Kingdom, the fates of the houses Fraldarius and Gautier had been intertwined for as long as anyone could remember. It seemed to be no coincidence then that Sylvain soon found himself restless. He had already heard the slow clunk of Dimitri’s boots saunter into slumber, but as he lay awake, he noted the complete absence of the soft, cat-like footsteps of the man that lived two doors down. Felix was notorious for pushing himself beyond human limits in his workouts, but he was out abnormally late on this particular night. Why hadn’t he returned yet? He never worried about exams, his stomach was far from unsettled from the day’s smoked pork served at dinner… perhaps a certain ghost was haunting him, as it did from time to time.

Sylvain knew all too well that any mention or thought of the elder Fraldarius struck all of Felix’s nerves in one fell swoop. If he _had_ infiltrated Felix’s mind, there was no way that he was coming back to the dormitory any time soon. Even though they had both since passed, Glenn Fraldarius, and Sylvain’s older brother, Miklan, had left lasting impacts on their siblings for reasons entirely different yet very much the same. Their influence violently clawed at and reached them even now, as the heirs attempted to break free of the past and walk their own paths.

Quickly slipping into some plainclothes to head out into the evening chill, Sylvain decided to take it upon himself to retrieve the often snide swordsman for his own good. He knew it would take much more than a snap of his fingers to break the fraternal spell. He expected a cold reception from the lithe figure and equally frigid words, at first. Luckily, Sylvain knew that _his_ warm hands in particular could make light work of such a situation. The monastery was deathly quiet, under the watch of undoubtedly sleepy guards, as his strides led him to his destination. The conditions were perfect for a sneak attack, of the heart or otherwise.

Sylvain creaked open the large, foreboding doors to enter and soon spotted Felix in a fighting stance, both hands firmly gripping his weapon. His breathing was heavy and the bun of his hair had grown looser with the passage of time, glossy navy strands emerging from their confines. To the typical onlooker, he would have looked to be in a horrible state… but Sylvain knew better. Ragged and worn, Felix was in his element, to him more beautiful than the image of even the goddess herself. He felt a warmth in his chest as he finally approached his target.

****

“Fancy meeting you here at this hour, gorgeous,” Sylvain called with a lofty smile on his face.

Felix, however, was not in the mood to give in to Sylvain’s attempts at charm, despite his skipping heart. His fingers clamped tighter to the hilt of his sword in an effort to restrain himself from throwing it in Sylvain’s general direction. His words to him were much like his swordplay: fast, blunt, and without any frills.

“What do you want?” Felix uttered sorely. “I’m busy.”

Unfazed by the expected severity, Sylvain started to walk towards the irritable Felix, with his hands in his pockets.

“Do you even know what time it is? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re just as bad as the prince.”

“ _Don’t_ compare me to that wretched beast.”

“Come on Fe, relax. It’s just me. Why don’t you calm down and take a breather? You spend so much time and energy out here. We both know that if a war happened to spontaneously break out tomorrow, your skills with a blade are unmatched…”

Sylvain raised his hand to Felix’s face and softly brushed his fingers against his cheek. He leaned over to whisper some sultry words, smooth and sensual, into his already reddening ears.

“You can unsheathe _my_ sword anytime, just say the word.”

For a fraction of a second, Felix longed to give in to his lover's temptation, but in an instant reverted back to anger. With a scoff, he pushed Sylvain’s body away from his own and stepped off to the sidelines. He turned sharply, facing his taller counterpart, amber eyes narrowed in agitation.

“Felix, this doesn’t suit you. Don’t be upset, I was only teasing. You know that, _right?_ ” Sylvain said while sporting a puppy dog pout.

Felix finally broke his silence, his tongue as sharp and pointed as the weapon he wielded.

“... I am _sick_ of you consistently taunting my training.”

“But we’re not even-

“That _doesn’t_ matter, Sylvain! Why can’t you get that through your thick skull? Besides, it would do _you_ some good to sharpen your skills."

The ginger retorts, with one hand set on his hip and a smirk on his lips. He was truly determined, Felix could admit that at the very least. Sylvain went on to taunt his subject, like a predator toying with its prey.

“So harsh with that mouth! I could think of _much_ better things for it to be doing… besides, that’s not what your pants are saying right now.”

Felix sneered and whipped away to his personal quarters; he was well aware of the problem emerging between his legs now. If it hadn’t been for that single, caring touch… he cursed the name Sylvain Jose Gautier with all of his might. It was then that an idea was suddenly implanted in the swordsman’s mind, one that would kill two mockingbirds with one stone.

Sylvain was satisfied with his work as he followed closely behind his disheveled warrior. Felix hadn’t spoken another word since he had been so brazenly called out. He congratulated himself on a job well done; at least Felix’s mind had diverted to another track. He knew how much anguish that his brother had left him with, a heavy cloud of unrelenting rain that followed him day and night. If an insult here and there could shield him from the storm, he was more than happy to oblige.

****

Sylvain casually invited himself into Felix’s room, as he usually did past the call for lights out. He _always_ got his needs satisfied; in his years of courting experience, Felix could only hold out for so long. He addressed his spiteful companion with an overly flirtatious tone as he paced around him. 

“Why the long face, Fe? Serves you right, if you ask me. The best swordsman in the Officer’s Academy, doing drills past his bedtime? Sounds ridiculous, in my humble opinion.”

He stopped to press his chest against Felix’s back and to gently place his hands on his shoulders. He leans over to hotly whisper into the familiar ear and survey the flawless pale neck. Felix closes his eyes out of habit.  
  


“It’s almost like you’re asking to be bruised… I could add a few right here on request. What do you say?”

The bliss lasted for but a moment, as Felix inhaled deeply while clenching his fists in opposition to the nobleman’s audacity. He slapped the hands away and turned to look Sylvain dead in the hazel eyes that he secretly loved so much. That was the last straw: the disrespect could not continue.

_“Shut up.”_

  
  
At a dazzling speed, Felix reached for and slipped the sword-belt away from his own waist. Before Sylvain could process what was happening to him, Felix swiftly rotated him to capture both of his wrists in one hand while the other bound them with the belt.

“Hey-! Feliiiiiiix...”

Sylvain attempted to break free with a forceful tug, but to no avail. His whining morphed into exclamations as Felix pushed him onto the bed. He turned Sylvain over and grasped the collar of his shirt, pulling him into a seated position. Now Felix was the one with a smirk on his lips, having the last laugh. 

Those soft, lurid lips that Sylvain repeatedly savoured... Despite the situation, the arrangement did not make him tremble with fear. Rather, an ingrained excitement washed over him. Felix taking control was unprecedented. The Fraldarius son finally made his motive known as he examined the restraints.

"I have a demand, Sylvain. If you insist on shirking your training, then _I_ insist that you can’t touch me in this state.”

"And what about your little situation? That's gotta hurt by now,” Sylvain quipped. 

Felix leaned into Sylvain’s ear, his heated breath evoking a chill down the paladin’s spine. His serious tone caused the other body to shudder beneath him.

“I will correct it, all while making you pay for your incessant teasing. _Trust me.”_

****

It took little effort to coax Sylvain's length to life beneath the bounds of his pants. After ensuring that Sylvain was sitting up straight against the headboard of the wooden bed, all Felix had to do was rub one of his calloused hands over the ill-fated fabric covering the paladin's crotch. He rolled his eyes at the ensuing sight.

“You’re eager as always,” he scoffed, entertained.

With a shrug, Sylvain’s face could not help but light up; whether it was innocent or not was a different story altogether. He worshipped the features of the slightly scowling face above him.

“Goddess, you’re beautiful… there’s no way that I could stay calm and collected around you. Especially when you’re purposely touching me like tha- **_AH_ ** _!_ ”

Felix cheekily grinned as he drew back the offending hand to his side.

“Too much pressure for you?”

Only a huff and a glare came his way in reply. Sylvain finally fell silent and focused on the act of Felix fiddling with his slacks. He raised his hips in assistance, and to his delight, the fabric pulled away. Sylvain was obviously hard, even more so than his partner. However, they had only just begun. Felix took a brief pause and clicked his tongue.

“Dammit…” he mutters faintly.

Felix notices the inquisitive look in Sylvain’s wanting eyes and he sighs, fixing his gaze at the wall in exasperation, as if it offended him.

“I don’t have any oil in my room,” he laments.

The stupidly satisfied expression on Sylvain's face at that moment made Felix want to punch it right off, but he refrained.

"Back right pocket, Fe~" he sang, delighted.

The swordsman immediately reciprocated this with an alarmed appearance.

"You _animal._ You have the nerve to wander around school grounds with _lubrication_ in your pockets?!" he hushedly exclaimed.

“Cut me some slack, okay? I knew that I would find you in your usual spot. I had a plan from the get go." 

"You're insatiable." 

At Sylvain’s direction, Felix leaned over to examine the heap on the floor. Sure enough, he secured the scandalous glass vial. It had been tucked away out of sight, but certainly not out of mind.

"You still love me though," Sylvain jabbed playfully. 

Felix subsequently removed his own slacks; he noticed the way Sylvain's pupils dilated in response.

“... I might.”

The look stirred a carnal desire within Felix, motivating him to pursue his twisted idea of payback. The primal yearning in Sylvain's eyes... Felix was the only person who had the chance to see him being purely authentic.

Honest in his own words, albeit overly dramatic. Honest in his actions, his expressions- only for Felix. It gave him a sense of pride to know that despite the abhorrent reputation that Sylvain had built for himself, he was the keeper of the truth. The reality of it all was his alone, that Sylvain Jose Gautier wasn’t actually interested in the girls he was seen courting. He had never lusted after the opposite sex, period. 

Sylvain tugged once again at his restraints and sighed in defeat while Felix set aside the vial of oil temporarily. This was to be his punishment, but he took offense to Felix doing all of the work. He at least wanted to partake in the process. But, this was his just desserts, that he could accept. He posed a pitiful question to his lover, who was busy stripping him down to what the goddess gave him.

"Felix, can I at least make a request?" 

Felix raised an eyebrow as his hands paused on the waistband of Sylvain's underwear. 

"Have you already forgotten, Sylvain? You won't be touching me this time." 

"Fine, you can do me however you want, but let me see you with your hair down. _Please_ , throw me a bone..." 

It wasn't like Sylvain to beg and plead. Felix knew that his face was turning crimson from the request, as his cheeks grew unbearably hot. It was far from an outrageous demand, but it was one that Felix still failed to understand. He raised his firm arms and brought his hands to the tie holding in his messy bun, pulling it free and allowing his deep blue hair to cascade onto his shoulders. 

"I don't get you sometimes," he said, perplexed.

Sylvain didn't care if he was misunderstood by every other man and beast in Fódlan. No one could take his happiness away from him: so fair and so slender in his magnificence. 

"At least I can see how goddess-damn stunning you are." 

"There you go again with that..." Felix mumbled, face flushed in deep red.

Felix centered himself and, without warning, discarded Sylvain's underwear and set his straining cock free. The taller male hissed from the colder air suddenly reaching his length. Felix removed his shirt, rendering him fully bare in front of his beloved.

Sylvain bit the inside of his cheek. His dick twitched excitedly at the sight of Felix's naked body. Every curve and dip of his toned muscles, exquisitely carved from years of constant use. The small scars and faint bruises that were scattered about, reminders of his training in excess. The tantalizing way Felix's cock was standing proud and wanting... 

"Nng..." Sylvain groans softly.

How he wished that he could feel and caress the young man before him. The only thing that made the inability bearable now was when Felix took hold of both of their dicks in one hand. 

Both of them shuddered as Felix stroked the two simultaneously. The calluses on his hand created a pleasurable friction that stimulated them both. A frustrated Sylvain tried to escape the belt once again, and leaned forward to catch Felix's lips in a kiss. Their lips molded perfectly with one another, delicate and gentle in their movements until Sylvain let greed deepen it further, seemingly without end. 

The pair breathed heavily and their tongues began to fight for dominance when they opened their mouths in sync. Felix whisked his hand away from their lengths and instead wrapped his arms securely around Sylvain's neck. Their tongues danced with one another as if floating on air, both men moaning tenderly until Felix proved victorious. He took his chance to map out every inch of Sylvain's mouth. 

" _Mm-_ " Felix moaned, caught off guard. 

Sylvain was sucking on his tongue, and this drove him mad beyond compare. He ground his hips in acknowledgement and their members slid against one another again to regain the friction they had lost, skin on skin. 

The last strand of saliva that connected them eventually broke as their kiss came to an end. Felix couldn’t help but ease into Sylvain’s flesh, craving further contact. Every nerve was awakened, his thirst magnified. This earned an equal effort from the ginger, who pounded against him in return.

In a turn of events, Felix convulsed and forced space between them. This was not received well, coaxing a whimper from Sylvain's throat. The guilt trip was ignored, Felix had _things_ in mind.  
Felix looked around for a brief moment to relocate the forbidden vial. He took it into his hand and popped the cap off to coat the digits of his right hand. Sylvain recognized the gesture, and couldn’t stay silent. The pain in his voice was tangible.

“Oh no, no- you’re killing me, babe. That’s one of my favourite things to do to you, Fe. Just untie me, yeah? I _promise_ I’ll join you for training first thing tomorrow morning. We can work this out!”

To this came no verbal response, only the mere shrug of shoulders. Felix sat on his haunches while maneuvering his right hand to his entrance. All things considered, he had never stretched himself in Sylvain’s presence, but this did not deter him. Anyone who knew Felix personally could not deny that once he had committed to a decision, he did not turn back.

As he bit his cheek, Felix inserted a single finger inside himself. He let out a faint cry and started to work it around, all the while locking eyes with his captive. How Sylvain’s expression was torn between sadness and enchantment; it settled on the latter when Felix added a second digit within. Sylvain’s dick was pulsing: strained, flush and pining for attention at any cost. That image alone drove Felix to curl his fingers, which brushed the sweet spot of ecstasy. 

"A-ah..."

Felix clamped his eyes shut from the pleasure. He felt his knees buckle; he nearly lost his balance on his legs when he felt something stop him. He opened his eyes to notice that Sylvain had stretched out his leg towards his lower back and had caught him, with his foot angled, to stop him from falling. Before he could blink, Sylvain used his prop to successfully yank Felix forward. Felix caught himself on his free hand, regaining his barings before he glared up at Sylvain. Sylvain simply tilted his head slightly to the side.

“C’mon, I need you…”

Felix complied, nodding this time. He added a third finger, at the cost of his willpower. He teetered on the edge, his fingers scissoring against the velvety walls of his sheath. While he could, he removed his hand entirely. He grabbed the vial to slather Sylvain’s delighted cock generously in the lubricant. Finally, he straddled his paladin for the main event.

“Just stay put,” he commanded.

Sylvain kissed his love on the cheek, for that would have to suffice. Carefully, Felix aligned Sylvain with his entrance and sunk down bit by bit to ensure that he could take him. Sure enough, Felix succeeded in making it all the way without issue. Well, almost; he already felt an overwhelming fullness from Sylvain inside him. He narrowly avoided cumming then and there. This was far from their first time together, but it was a sensation that Felix was glad to experience when the opportunity arose. Sylvain, elated, buried his face into Felix’s shoulder.

“Mmm… Goddess, you feel so good,” he mumbled, with a buck of his hips.

“G-Give me a minute!” Felix yelped. “It’s been a while.”

“Sorry- did I hurt you at all?”

After assessing himself, Felix shook his head.

“I’m fine…”

And with that affirmation, he set his palms on Sylvain’s broad shoulders, ready to begin.

****

It started slow, but not agonizingly so. Felix raised himself almost completely off of Sylvain before sinking all the way down. He found his rhythm; Sylvain could do nothing but thank the goddess and gasp for air as his lover received him. With every rise and fall, Felix felt the waves of pleasure that came in tandem with such an intimate act. He knew that he was satisfying both of them; Sylvain rolled his hips upward to meet his downward motions.

Felix leaned down to unite their lips in a sloppy excuse for a kiss, but was cut off by his own need to moan aloud. He dropped his head onto Sylvain’s shoulder, who drew a long breath of his scent. Felix tried to regain his composure; he picked up the pace of his movements and angled himself in an attempt to nail his prostate. He was leaking precum, this much he knew. There was a familiar burn in his lower abdomen, like a tight coil ready to release at any moment.

Similarly, the buckle that suppressed Sylvain from ravaging him further let out a loud crack of defeat.

Felix’s eyes widened as the sound reached his ears. The homemade shackles were no more. Before he could say or do anything in response, he felt strong arms around his waist. He found himself on his back, pushed down into the mattress. He glances beside him to see both of his wrists pinned next to his head, the nails to Sylvain’s hammer. Felix opened his mouth to protest and scold, but a pair of unreserved lips locked onto his own at that precise moment.

Sylvain took full control of their session from there on out. He kissed all of the air from Felix’s lungs, the swordsman speechless as Sylvain’s lips continued down the side of his glorious, pale neck. Sylvain snapped his hips forward, slightly upward, which earned a cry of pleasure from the man beneath him. He smirked at his success.

“Unlike you, I know _exactly_ where that sweet spot is inside you, Fe,” he says in a sultry manner.

Sylvain repeated his previous action and subsequently Felix gasped lightly from underneath. ‘Perfect’, he thought to himself.

“S-Sylvain,” Felix moaned, craning his neck to the side.

He had left himself wide open. Though not a battlefield, naturally Sylvain did not waste this opportunity. The paladin leaned in and started to suck a beautiful bruise onto the junction between Felix’s neck and shoulder. That mark wouldn’t be the only one; Sylvain moved down to Felix’s collarbone and bit into the flesh, earning a whimper from the recipient.

All of the soft sounds escaping Felix clouded Sylvain’s mind. He was quite honestly his drug; walking, talking, being in his presence... it didn’t matter what they did together. You could say that Sylvain was hopelessly addicted, which wouldn’t be far from the truth. The love that he held for the Fraldarius heir was something he could not describe. It was his, and his alone.

Sylvain continued to lovingly assault Felix’s prostate, smiling faintly when the aforementioned arched his back with a cry of enjoyment. The lewd, wet sounds of their bodies was the only other thing that reached Sylvain’s ears aside from Felix moaning in bliss. 

He prided himself on knowing that he was the only one who could scale Felix’s emotional walls, cause them to crumble, and reveal the real man hiding beneath. The one who cares deeply for his friends and family, the very same who made a promise long ago to avoid death without Sylvain by his side. Felix’s prickly personality was just as much of a facade as Sylvain’s perverse treatment of women. Both of them had their reasons to act, but this place, this moment, was invisible to the public. They could be who they really were… and show one another just how much they cared.  
  


“Syl… I’m!”

The broken words sputtered from Felix’s mouth and pulled Sylvain into a clearer state of mind. Rather than pulling away, he was motivated to give his everything into pleasuring his beloved.

Sylvain removed one hand from Felix’s wrists to wrap it around his leaking cock. He melts at the way the swordsmans tangles the fingers of his free hand into the back of his hair. He beams as his mouth revisits Felix’s neck.

“Don’t hold back.” 

Sylvain’s own words vibrated gently up the side of the other’s skin. His hand stroked Felix in time with his thrusts. Felix didn’t last long once that began. He hastily leaned forward and bit down onto Sylvain’s shoulder with a strained cry as he reached his climax and came on the both of them.

The bite sent Sylvain over the edge. Something about the sensation told his body that he couldn’t hold out any longer. He came inside Felix without a second thought, awash with warmth. His mind was foggy and he was seeing all the stars in the galaxy, but was mindful enough to fuck Felix throughout his orgasm.

As Felix came down from his ultimate high, his body went limp on him. He lay panting, skin glistening with sweat. His cheeks were a stunning shade of crimson and his eyes were half shut. Sylvain was panting delicately against his ear; that much he registered, but he didn’t really notice Sylvain pulling out of him to end their union. He felt comfortable just as they were.

Sylvain tenderly smooched Felix on the neck, eyes drifting closed while he did.

“Mmm. Babe, I love you… I really do. You don’t have to say it back.”

Felix had recovered enough to hear the gentle words mumbled against his body. It was just the two of them, no prying eyes or ears watching or listening in their space between. No, none of that mattered anyway. Felix’s heart knew what he felt for Sylvain, and he didn’t give a damn who found out.

“I know I don’t, you fool…”

The swordsman wrapped his arms around Sylvain’s neck, shutting out the world and taking in his scent.

“I love you too… even if you _completely_ ruined my plans for you.”

Sylvain laughed, soothing and loving. His grin was brighter than the sun when he leaned back to look down at Felix’s cherished face.

“Hey, I’ll take it. You’re more than welcome to try it again sometime; I didn’t know you were so kinky,” he whispered in lust.

Felix felt his cheeks burn up.

“It wasn’t a kink!”

“Riiiight, right. ‘Punishment’ for teasing you. Whatever makes you happy, Fe.”

Felix released his hold and shoved at the larger body, in a huff.

“Get off me,” he complained, offended.

Sylvain didn’t listen. Instead, he removed the sweat-soaked shirt that had been confined to his chest and used it to wipe away the white mess on their bodies. A few moments passed before Felix shoved Sylvain again, only this time Sylvain responded by throwing the soiled shirt to the other end of the room. His larger frame came down in a full collapse and a smile spread across his face in glee, despite the groan Felix let out.

**** 

"Sylvain..."

"Felix~" 

A long sigh was all Felix could muster up to reply with, yielding. Thankfully Sylvain rolled over so that they were side by side. They shuffled beneath the covers, yet the bed wasn't quite large enough for both boys to comfortably spread out on. 

Felix maneuvered himself so that he laid on his side, his arm and leg lifted up to drape across Sylvain's lower body. His cheek now rested easy on the Paladin's warm chest. 

With heavy eyelids, Felix mumbled to the other male. His voice was soft for once, quiet even. His walls were absent for the time being. 

"Stay the night..." 

The words brought forth a genuine smile from the ginger. Sylvain felt his heart swell and he happily drew Felix's body closer into his own. 

"Only for you, Fe." 

He planted a kiss upon the swordsman's head, breathing in his scent. The sweet, familiar scent that belonged solely to him. 

"Goodnight, babe..." 

Sylvain could feel the tiny kiss that graced his pectoral in response. With that, the pair allowed sleep to consume their very beings.

**Author's Note:**

> Look forward to chapter 2: fluff edition! Coming sometime April 2020. Thanks for reading~


End file.
